


The Librarians Do Love Me

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Libraries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke and “I can hear your phone conversation from five tables away and I’m trying to study so please shut up”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians Do Love Me

“O, I still have not met this guy so until we have properly met over dinner or some shit like that, you are not allowed to go anywhere with him!”

Gritting her teeth Clarke presses the tip of her pencil down onto her paper, trying to tune out the very loud voice of one annoying stranger. She had been trying to study for the past few hours but thanks to the ridiculous stranger five tables away whose voice seemed to carry wonderfully she wasn’t able to concentrate whatsoever.

“I don’t give a damn O! You can’t go out with him until I formally meet him! So maybe instead of complaining to me, you should try and get him to come over so we can meet one another.”

If the guy didn’t shut up in the next five minutes Clarke was going to go over there and give it to him. She had more than enough to deal with what with having a biology exam the next day, the very exam that she was currently trying to study for.

Normally Clarke would have her headphones with her so she could tune everyone out with some calming music but today she had forgotten them since she had been in such a rush to get to the library and snag the table she always sat at when she wanted to study.  

But now the calm and quiet of the library was being disturbed by one very rude asshole. Clarke had no idea why none of the librarians were admonishing this guy. She remembered the one time she had gotten up to throw a chip packet that she had found lying in her bag and when the foil had crinkled making an annoying noise, everyone had turned to her a murderous look in their eyes.

What was so special about this guy that he wasn’t getting the third degree from anyone? How come he was allowed to basically be yelling in a place that was supposed to always be silent?

“Goddamn it O, you think I’m being unreasonable? You’re the one who just won’t give up. I’m not letting you go out with someone I’ve never met no matter how many times you say he’s trustworthy. I swear to god if you’re not home by the time I’m back there’ll be hell to pay.”

That was it. Clarke didn’t care anymore. She was going to get that rude jerk to shut up once and for all. Slamming her books shut, she lets out an angry huff before pushing her chair out and standing up. She spins around, eyes scouring the room for probably the only person who was on their phone.

Catching the culprit whose head was bent down as he stared down at a textbook in front of him, Clarke starts to make her way towards him. As she stalks over she wonders how he was able to study with his loud voice getting in the way of everything he must be trying to do or maybe he was just really good at blocking his own voice out as he work.

Unfortunately Clarke didn’t have that ability so there she was standing by the side of the table waiting for the guy to stop talking and notice she was waiting for him. After a few minutes he does and when he turns his face upward to look at her, Clarke swears her heart stops beating for a second.

(She now knew why none of the librarians were telling this guy to shut up.)

For a second Clarke forgets why she came over here as she just takes in the guy’s perfect face. Sunkissed skin with a smattering of freckles and deep brown eyes that could rival a puppy’s stared back at her and Clarke has a hard time focusing her thoughts as she looks at him.

“Hello? Can I help you?”

That voice breaks her thoughts of what she would want to do this guy and a scowl appears on Clarke’s face. Crossing her arms, she glares down at him spitting out, "I can hear your phone conversation from five tables away and I'm trying to study so please shut up"

Instead of getting angry like she assumed he would, the guy just stares up at Clarke an amused smile on his face. He holds up a single finger signalling she should wait before he says,

“Hey O, I’ll call you back later. Something came up and before you say it no this is not over. You still have to bring him home to meet me.”

The guy hangs up the phone and drops it onto the table before he leans back in his seat, hands behind his head as he drawls out, “So sorry to be a disturbance but it seems like you’re the only one who’s annoyed by talking. No one else has complained to me.”

Huffing loudly, Clarke rolls her eyes before saying, “Yeah well that’s because you’re too hot and they’re all afraid of you. I swear the librarians are all probably secretly in love with you.”

As soon as the words leave Clarke’s mouth she wants to take them back. By the light that appears in the guy’s eyes and the smirk that stretches across his face, Clarke knows she’s said the worst thing possible. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, she just waits for the teasing remark that she knows is about to come.

“Too hot you say, princess? Am I really that attractive? By the way you’re right about the librarians. They all do love me. They especially love my smile.”

And at that the guy grins widely, showing off a set of perfectly aligned pearly white teeth. Clarke has to stop a shy smile from blooming across her face at the sight of such a gorgeous smile. Instead she puts up a grouchy expression trying to deter this charmer from being anymore friendly.

“Well I would love it if you could shut up so I could study for my biology exam in peace.”

“Now where’s the fun in that princess? However if you need help with biology, I happen to know quite a bit about the subject if you catch my drift.”

Clarke’s blush deepens and she has a hard time keeping control of her emotions. The guy’s smirk just widens as he takes in her flustered state. Letting out a chuckle he tips forward again saying,

“Since you’re extremely pretty I will try to be a little bit quieter, for your sake.” At his words Clarke lets out a relieved sigh, happy that maybe she would finally be able to get some studying done. However the guy wasn’t done and he continues on, “But in return you have to tell me your name so I can later maybe help you apply your biology knowledge in the real world.”

This time Clarke can’t help the giggle that escapes from her lips. Biting her lip she mulls over the idea of giving the handsome stranger her name before deciding what the hell.

“I’m Clarke Griffin.”

“Bellamy, Bellamy Blake.”

Bellamy grins at her before saying, “Well princess it’d be best if we both got back to studying before our little meet up later. How about I take you home at say around 6? And then maybe we can see where it goes from there?”

Clarke nods bashfully before she sends Bellamy one last smiles and turning on her heel. She can feel Bellamy’s gaze on her back as she makes her way back to her table. As she takes her seat her mind is now occupied only with thoughts of one very attractive Bellamy Blake all thoughts of studying are shoved out of the way. The asshole was now distracting her in a totally different way. Damn him.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
